Awaken
by SilentChild187
Summary: Only a handful of people in the galaxy knows Darth Vader's true identity. But only one person knows that Anakin Skywalker was cloned after he refused to be a Sith apprentice. What happens when Anakin emerges from his deep sleep a long time later, just to find everything he knows to be gone or destroyed? Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

Awaken by Sierra Shadow Nightingale

Star Wars fanfic

Only a handful of people in the galaxy knows Darth Vader's true identity. But only one person knows that Anakin Skywalker was cloned after he refused to be a Sith apprentice. What happens when Anakin emerges from his deep sleep a long time later, just to find everything he knows to be gone or destroyed? Slow updates.

Chapter One

Anakin Skywalker stood, conflicted at the fight between Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine, who had revealed himself to be Sith.

Anakin closed his eyes. The dark side roared at him, swarming him in hatred, yet he was untouched, the light side curling around him protectively, urging him back to the right road.

He didn't even know what was the right road now. The dark side's whisper seemed to amplify ten times, the light side contradicted it just as loud. He was having a splitting migraine, and he didn't want to deal with it now.

Palpatine croaked out words that Anakin tuned out, he knew firsthand how dangerous it was to listen to a single word of that man. But he could not stop his eyes from looking at the state Palpatine was in, and his mind filled with sympathy. It couldn't hurt to help a poor old man…could it?

The dark side pushed him, but Yoda's words cut through his hazy vision like a lightsaber.

"Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering…when you look at the dark side, careful you must be, for the dark side looks back."

Anakin looked up, the infamous Skywalker look of determination and stubbornness in his blue eyes as he drew his lightsaber with a slight 'zing'. Palpatine looked at him again, pleading, but Anakin forced himself to look away. For Padme. For Padme and their unborn children.

He was too late. Palpatine released a torrent of Sith lightning on Mace Windu, and the Jedi Master fell to the ground. Anakin managed to save Windu's life as his blade absorbed the oncoming lightning before it could touch the unconscious master, but Palpatine flipped up, his old man posture all gone as he wielded a ruby red lightsaber and attacked ruthlessly at Anakin, a blur of blood red as the blade swung again and again, only to find itself off its mark. The dark side wrapped around Palpatine almost lovingly, aiding its attacks.

The light side retaliated by slamming against the dark, a tiny candle in a sea of darkness, a candle that looked fragile and could flicker off any moment.

Anakin began to tire. He was exceptional with a lightsaber, but even with the advantage of the Force, he found himself defending more than attacking. Palpatine on the other hand seemed to gain more energy.

Anakin didn't notice the swing coming until it was too late, the Force's warning was the only thing he heard before pain exploded from the small of his back, and quickly spread like a wildfire into his limbs, yet he still felt so cold…as if he was frozen…

He barely noticed he had fell to his knees, and his shaking hands. He could only feel how cold it was, and he shivered.

Padme was the only thing on his mind as he faded away.

Palpatine glared at the two bodies in front of him, both faded away into the living force. How could his plan go so wrong? He hadn't counted on Skywalker being able to counterattack his subtle manipulation. But the boy was strong, and the beacon of light on his soul disgusted and burned Palpatine. The dark side roared in victory, throwing its dark head in triumph at the fact the Chosen One of light and a great Jedi Master was gone. The call echoed around the universe, and Palpatine smirked slightly at the veering and shocked expressions he could imagine on those idiots' faces.

His only regret was that Anakin hadn't accepted his request as his apprentice…but there was something else he could do. Something even better.

He had to do it before the body started to rot. It still held the slightest trace of warmth, and Palpatine cackled.

Time to work.

Obi Wan and the other Jedi in the Council Room were shocked. The dark side had jabbed at them, and many of the Masters were horrified at the sights that met them : Mace Windu on the floor, eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, and worse, Anakin's body slumped, his eyes closed.

Obi Wan closed his eyes, tears leaking slightly. He had not cried since Quin-Gon's death, but this had to take the cake. He felt his heart tear again, after only being half healed after his Master's death. Now his apprentice had to go as well. Why was the Force so unfair?

The Force looked upon its chosen champion, body floating in the soft light, and gave a slight sigh as its million fingers touched the boy's soul, and clasped it back into the empty body. The reaction was not to be instantaneous. He had to recover slowly, and it would not do well for the Sith to know.

It had been a long time since the Force had intervened with life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Please don't expect timely updates like this, or you will be disappointed.**

Sidious chuckled darkly to himself, the shadows of his menacing cloak hiding his disfigured features completely as the new Emperor strode toward his new weapon : Anakin Skywalker, now called Darth Vader. Or rather, a clone of Anakin Skywalker. The real one was to be kept from rotting. Who knows if this clone was defied his orders?

"Darth Vader," he rasped, tasting the new name on his lips. The obedient clone kneeled further, and Sidious smiled again. Things were going wonderfully. It wouldn't be long before those Jedi were all dead, and the galaxy was his.

Obi Wan groaned. How had everything gone so wrong suddenly? The clones were turning on the Jedi. Everything was in ruins. Obi Wan didn't even want to think about the Jedi Temple.

There had been fast rumours of a new Sith named Darth Vader who was exceptional with a lightsaber and a formidable foe, aided with the Dark Side of the Force. Force knew how a Sith could arise so quickly, but he had no time to contemplate it as he was running for his life.

More than once, he caught himself wishing for Anakin to be with him. The pain was fresh and new in his heart, and he found himself blinking away tears.

There was no time. He had to find Padme and bring her away. But first…

His eyes strayed towards the Jedi Temple.

Obi Wan couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it. His eyes must've been playing tricks on him.

In front of him, a holo of a tall, imposing cloaked figure towered over the younglings, and Obi Wan watched with horror as the lightsaber fell in a deadly arc of light.

The man might've been cloaked, but there was no mistaking his face as his hood fell down, revealing a young and handsome face twisted with scorn and hatred.

The yellow, amber gleaming eyes. The worst part was, a part of Obi Wan felt an overwhelming sense of relief that overpowered his shock and horror.

They went on board to confront Anakin. (No, neither Obi Wan nor Padme would admit that Anakin had turned…yet). The trip to Mustafar was slow and fused with tension.

They arrive. Padme rushes out, hand supporting her pregnant belly, as she stares at the figure standing a few paces away from her.

"Anakin." She breathed.

Anakin did not turn at the sound of her voice. "Why have you come?" He asked, voice so eerily blank and emotionless that Obi Wan started to hurt all over again. The betrayal…Force, it hurt so much!

The Force masked Anakin so completely that if he had not seen the very man standing in front of him, Obi Wan would've doubted the fact that Anakin was there or not.

"Please, Ani—"

"My name is not Anakin Skywalker! He is dead! I am Darth Vader!" Obi Wan noticed a note of desperation appear in his tone.

Padme collapsed in sobs, and Obi Wan rushed to help her up. The pregnant queen of Naboo had fallen into a state of shock and grief. It would be best in a situation like now.

"Take care of her," He told the droids, then unclasping his lightsaber in preparation for a duel, he strode out. Anakin still hadn't turned from watching the lava rivers, looking at the way they twisted and turned in a hauntingly beautiful way.

"Leave, Obi Wan. There is nothing you can achieve here." Anakin's voice suddenly sounded weary.

"Anakin, what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" he drew back with a snarl, but it wasn't in Anakin to be unpredictable when he was calm.

He turned to face Obi Wan at last, his fingers twitching towards the direction of his saber. "Very well. You shall not leave here then." His voice was cold all of a sudden, and Obi Wan was startled at all the sudden moods all over the place. He barely had enough time to raise his lightsaber in defence before a lightsaber crashed onto his.

They fought back and forth, Anakin pushing ruthlessly, Obi Wan not wanting to hurt him. Anakin took advantage of the situation, forcing Obi Wan back.

"Why are you doing this?" Obi Wan pleaded, receiving only a heated glare and more aggressive attacks in return.

Obi Wan saw his chance when they were floating on pieces of wood on the lava river. "You have no choice, Anakin!"

Anakin replied with another feral growl, and flipped high into the air. Obi Wan swung his lightsaber, hating himself already before it hit its mark, neatly severing Anakin's limbs.

"I hate you!" It was an inhumane scream, as his pant leg caught on fire.

"Why? I loved you as a brother, why did you turn?" Obi Wan was sobbing now as he backed away from the burning and screaming body, feeling guilt and sadness rack his entire body.

Why, Anakin, why?

Sidious growled. Damn the Jedi, now his clone wasn't in tip top condition. It didn't matter anyway, that heavy suit and armour would do well to strike some fear into the Republic hearts.

A harsh, mechanical breathing started to fill the room, and Sidious smiled. It seemed he did a lot of smiling these days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **I apologise for the format this is in.**

Obi Wan smiled through his tears. At least something had gone right. Padme had given born to two healthy twins, and though she was exhausted, she was smiling, radiating joy, but sadness still lingered, for Anakin himself couldn't witness the birth of his children.

The two twins looked around curiously, and Obi Wan almost cried when he saw Luke's eyes. They were a heartbreaking shade of cerulean blue, the exact colour of his father's former eyes before they turned the yellow colour of Sith.

Obi Wan left the newborn children and the mother to themselves, but before he went out the door, Padme called after him. "Obi Wan!"

He paused, and turned.

"Can you…can you take them? To a safer place?"

Obi Wan was stunned. "W…what?"

"Take them, Obi Wan. Take them to someplace safe, where Vader-" She closed her eyes briefly, and Obi Wan felt anguish in the Force, "Cannot find them. He will sure track me down, and it would not bode well for him to get his hands on my precious children."

"Would you want some more time first?"

Padme was quiet. "Yes, yes of course. Obi Wan," she murmured. "Do you think I am making the right decision?"

Obi Wan didn't have an answer. "Trust what your heart tells you, Padme," he murmured to his friend, and exited.

Darth Vader stood up slowly. He was but a clone, and he knew very well that his Master could dispose him with a single twitch. Of course, he would never dream of daring to hurt or defy his master in anyway. He was truly blessed to be born as such.

Now he had to repay his Master. By abiding to his wishes.

Anakin was trapped. It was dark, it was gloomy, and it was suffocating. If he didn't get out soon, he'd be claustrophobic.

The darkness pressed against him, pushing, but he had learned to resist it. He reached out, and found nothing but blankness. Absolute blankness. Nothing in the Force. The Force was the only thing he could feel now, and even so it was very faint. Where was he? According to recent memory, he should've been dead. He had been stabbed, there was no way he could've survived that. Unless this was the afterlife of a Jedi, which he highly doubted. Wasn't there supposed to be people to greet him?

The situation was altogether very confusing, but for once the darkness seemed welcoming. Just a moment ago it had been whispering in his ear, the next it was greeting him like an old friend. Suspicion rose in his mind, but loneliness took over, and he touched it slightly and warily. Sensing on trick, he went a bit further. It was like going down a tunnel.

And at the end of that black tunnel, was an exit of light.

Anakin didn't know how long he spent there staring at the light, which should've been all means impossible, since he wasn't the patient type, but he was aware time had passed. There was no way of making sure how long passed, though.

Thoughts of Padme and Obi Wan resurfaced in his mind, and his unborn children. Where they safe from Palpatine's crutches? He knew the ambitious Sith Master would not stop after killing him. There were more to this enigma.

Guilt clouded him, and his thoughts darkened. He had not been enough to protect his family. Now they were going to suffer because of him.

Anakin gathered his courage and walked towards the light. He didn't really expect the warm embrace from the Force so suddenly, and it was surprising.

This seemed to be an exact replica of the tunnel slash room before, only this was wreathed in light. Anakin immediately felt more comfortable, and felt a presence enter his mind. He threw up mental shields, but the alien being gently brushed past them as if it was nothing.

 _Calm down, my child._ A voice echoed by millions of voices, soft and loud at the same time, sweet and rough, steely and compassionate.

 _Force…?_ He asked the question in awe.

 _Yes. And we have a lot to discuss._

Padme hugged her two children tight, looking at them with wonder. How had she, an ordinary girl managed to birth such wonderful creatures? She chuckled slightly, suspecting it was more on Anakin's case than hers.

Her thoughts immediately dropped at the reminder of Anakin. Her husband was dead, and a monster named Darth Vader had killed him. Padme longed to kill Vader, but she couldn't, not when she was knowing of the fact that they were one and the same.

She sighed. Luke resembled his father already, with his large baby blue eyes that managed to melt Padme's heart every time. Leia's eyes were her eye colour, and Padme smiled in the middle of her tears. There were always miracles in life, even when it seemed so desolate without her husband.

It was as if her entire universe had been ripped away. Now, if she could have her hands on Palpatine's throat, things would be different…she felt disgusted at herself. How could she have ever trusted that man, that disfigured Sith that killed Ani and millions of innocent citizens?

 _He is going to pay,_ Padme decided, though she wasn't sure how. It didn't matter. Everyone knew that once a Skywalker had their min set on something, there was no changing their minds.

Apparently, the famous Skywalker streak had passed on to his wife as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 ** _A few months later…_**

Baby Luke blinked up innocently at his mother, who was staring at him with a half amused half pretend indignant expression. "Luke!" she reprimanded, and Luke giggled.

Leia, not wanting to be left out, crawled over, a blue crayon in hand as she drew shapes on a piece of paper. She showed her mother proudly what she had drawn, and Padme smiled happily.

Padme didn't want to let her children go, but it was for their good. She had chosen Bail Organa as Leia's father, whom she knew wanted a child for a long time. He would be a good choice.

Obi Wan had chosen Owen Lars for Luke, since Tatooine was the least likely place Vader would want to step foot on. Padme was strike by sadness again, but she pushed it away and forced a smile that became genuine after seeing her children fiddle around.

"They are growing." Obi Wan commented.

"I just wished Anakin could see this."

"Me too."

They sat in silence a while after that. "Did you ever love him, Obi Wan?"

"Yes. The Jedi Code doesn't allow attachments, but I couldn't help loving him. He was like a reckless younger brother to me, you know. It was impossible not to like him."

Padme smiled at the bittersweet memories. She was learning to let go. She was never going to stop loving Anakin, but she would not spend all her time mourning. He would've told her to get over it, to think the best of herself. That was how she would choose to remember him, selfless, determined and compassionate. He would forever live on in her heart and in their children.

—

 ** _Twenty years later…_**

 _It is time for you to go back._

 _I know._ Anakin smiled. He had been waiting, though he couldn't feel impatience. It felt as if no time had passed at all since his deep slumber, but he did learn an awful lot of skills that he knew Palpatine would kill to have.

He was going back, and he was going to take Palpatine down a notch. He wasn't going to fail again.

—

Padme hugged her children tight. Leia looked exactly like her, and Luke was just like Anakin.

"I wish your father was here to see this." She whispered.

Luke settled, his posture relaxed. "Can you tell us more about him?"

Padme smiled, and began. "He was the greatest pilot in the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker…"

—

For the first time in a long while, the dark walls fell away, and Anakin felt himself being pulled out of the deep darkness again.

He sucked in his first breath, a loud gasp that echoed around the empty body room. He tried moving his limbs. They were stiff, but he could move.

Carefully climbing down the cold metal table and discarding the sheet, he stood up and swiftly masked his presence in the Force, until he was sure no one could sense him.

He checked himself for any his lightsaber. To his relief, it was clasped on his belt, and Anakin felt reassured as he warped the light and rendered himself invisible.

He appeared to be in a large ship, but there was no one except for dead, floating droids…he was in a ghost ship. No wonder.

He grinned. Time to get to work.

—

He wasn't sure whether Palpatine had succeeded or not in his mission of destroying the Jedi and taking over the galaxy, but to be on the safe side, he masked himself yet again, and set off to Coruscant, the Jedi Temple.

The Force pushed him away, and he felt a nudge from the Force to go to someplace else…his coordinator landed on the giant gas planet Yavin 4. He frowned, but obliged to the Force's wish.

There was a blockade. _An Imperial blockade,_ the Force whispered. _From the Emperor Palpatine._

Anakin almost doubled over in shock, but his tight spacing would't allow that. _Palpatine? Emperor? What happened?_

 _It has been twenty years after your death, Anakin. You will find that a lot of things are changed._

 _—_

"There's an unidentified plane coming!"

Luke looked, and saw it, a small craft diving to land. Normally, he wouldn't have done so, but today…"Let it land," He said, and felt faint approval from the Force.

Leia ran beside him and they went to inspect the newcomer…but there was no one in the ship.

"What?" Luke was puzzled. It was highly unlikely the plane had been driving itself, and just coincidentally came to Yavin 4…

—

 _Be careful, Anakin. You will something that will shock you, but do not drop your invisibility shield._

Anakin nodded, and faced the three people running towards him, and he froze.

For a boy of nineteen years, with blond brown hair and crystal blue eyes was staring at him.

—

 _What does this mean? Who are they?_

 _They are Luke and Leia Skywalker, your children._

 _My children?_

The Force acknowledged the statement, and faded away, leaving him to his thoughts as he carefully stepped out, looking at his children who had to be at least nineteen. Leia looked exactly like Padme—he felt an ache in his chest—and there was no doubting that he and Luke were related.

 _What should I do now?_

 _Glamour yourself. It will come as a shock, and there are many things you do not understand yet. Uncover yourself before Obi Wan, and tell him your situation. He will explain._

Anakin felt a bit foolish as he adopted a look of a young man in his middle twenties, with raven black hair and green eyes. It was a good combination, and he stepped out from behind the plane.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

Anakin fidgeted, and blurted out the first name that came into mind. "Cobalt," he said, the colour of Luke's eyes.

"No last names?"

"No." He didn't really sound convincing, and winced. He was supposed to be a good actor! Though the situation never called to have him act in front of his nineteen year old children.

"Why are you here? Are you an Imperial?" He asked.

"I would like to join the Rebels, and I think that answers your second question."

Luke nodded, and glanced at Leia, who had yet to speak. "Every instinct in my body tells me to trust you, Cobalt. Well, do come along." Anakin followed Leia in a daze, Luke walking a step behind. "You will need to meet Mon Mothma first, though."

—

Anakin tried his best to answer the questions, and after a while, Mon Mothma seemed satisfied. "How would you like to help?"

"I'd like to be a pilot, or a front line soldier is fine." Her shock radiated clearly, but outside she showed nothing. "We'll have to test your skills. Luke, can you tell Ben to come here?"

Anakin sat on one of the chairs, and waited. Soon, Luke came back with an older man, with wrinkles and white hair, eyes that had seen many things happen. Anakin reached out tenderly to touch the man's presence, and recoiled in shock.

"Obi Wan?"

—

Obi Wan stared at the young man in front of him, who had called him Obi Wan. For a moment, he thought of Anakin, then pushed it away for now.

"Yes. I believe we aren't acquainted…?"

The young man looked apologetically at Mon Mothma, Leia and Luke, and said, "My father's friend," before dragging him away, to an empty room.

"Obi Wan? Is that you?"

"I…"

"Thank the Force!" the man dropped his disguise, and Obi Wan's shock was tripled. Everyone seemed shocked today.

"Anakin? But aren't you Darth Vader?" He held up his lightsaber quickly.

Maybe-Anakin's mouth dropped open. "Darth Vader? Who is he?"

"You."

"No! I am not lying. I am Anakin Skywalker, and I do not know a thing about Darth Vader. Listen, Obi Wan, I have been dead for twenty years, whoever that Vader is, he is not me."

Obi Wan gaped again.

Anakin continued. "Obi Wan, I was killed by a lightsaber wound when I was fighting Palpatine—"

"Which means you were cloned." Obi Wan realised swiftly, and stared at Anakin again, this time with tears, and hugged him tightly.

—

"You can tell me everything later, I believe you should see Padme first…she was devastated when the clone you turned."

Guilt pulsed strongly as he knocked quietly. "Come in," a soft voice replied, and Anakin almost let out a sob. The voice he missed hearing so much, feeling the soft caress of her fingers, her smooth and silky curls.

He stepped into the dim room. Padme was sitting in one of the stuffed chairs in the corner, reading her datapad quietly. Anakin's heart ached. Her hair had lost some of its luster, and her face was slightly lined. But her posture was straight and regal. It was as if nothing had changed. She was still his angel, his beloved wife.

She looked up, and shock wrote all over her features. She made no move to change her expression, as she slowly brought her shaking hand to Anakin's face.

Obi Wan had told him all about the murderous acts Vader had done, and Anakin had been prepared to explain everything to Padme, since she should be obliged to hate the monster his clone had become.

Anakin waited with baited breath for the slap that was sure to come, but his shock doubled when her finger traced circles on his cheek. "Ani," she half whispered, a tear leaking out of her beautiful eyes. Without warning, she pressed her lips onto his, and Anakin lost himself to the ecstasy. Force, he had not felt this way for twenty years, if what the Force said was correct.

She drew back a little. "Angel," he breathed.

"How? I thought you…you were Vader." The plain hatred at the name made Anakin wince.

He told her everything, and Padme hugged him tightly again. "I have missed you so much, Ani," she gave a little breathless laugh as they parted from their passionate kiss.

The couple fell onto the bed, and Obi Wan smiled when he felt his friend's joy. Everything was going to be alright. Anakin was back.


End file.
